Surviving
by barnesy14
Summary: Tris takes her gun into the weapons lab, meaning she didn't die. This story is going to involve what Tris and Tobias's life would have been like if she had survived. Will they meet any old friends along the way? Bit of a rubbish summary, but please read! Now complete :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, it follows what happens to Tris and Tobias if Tris had lived. Sorry if it's a bit short but I hope you like it :)**

 **Tris's POV**

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David" he raises his gun; finger poised on the trigger, but I am one step ahead of him. He yelps in pain as the bullet hits his shoulder; tucking my gun into my waistband, I lunge forward and grab his gun. "One move and I shoot." I say, putting as much force as I can muster into my even voice. David's forehead shines with sweat, he clutches his bullet wound, defeat gleaming in his eyes. I back towards the keypad, repeating Matthew's words in my head.  
"You fool!" David shouts, "You're destroying all of us-"and with that I press the green button. David slumps over in his chair, as the memory serum spreads through the room. All I hear is silence, the distant sounds of alarms ringing through the compound. We did it. _We did it!_

I run through the weapons lab, the words drumming round my head, we did it! We're safe, we can finally have a future, Tobias and I. That is if he manages to stop the 'war' in Chicago. Whatever happens, we'll have each other: always. I race down the hallway, searching for a familiar face, but all I see are security guards. A man raising his hand to his head and then forgetting why he put it there in the first place, another looking behind him and asking questions to the woman next to him; just as confused as each other. They wander round; no recollection of where they are, or who for that matter. Later we'll have to deal with them, give them a new history, a new life, a new purpose. It'll take a while, but it will and has saved lives, not just in Chicago, but in the other experiments as well. I see Caleb at the end of the corridor. "Tris!" I walk up to him and we embrace, the Abnegation in me is uncomfortable with our contact, but I don't care; this is my brother and I love him. Everything that happened in Erudite, the betrayal, the pain he caused, I'm just going to forgive: and I have. "You're alive?" he exclaims, surprised.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." I say as we pull out of our hug, he looks into my eyes and I see our parents there, he is my childhood. "How did you survive the death serum? I can't believe you did it! I wonder…" questions stream out of his mouth and I smile, no matter how far away from the city we get, the factions stay with us; he will always be Erudite. "Well, I guess my stubbornness came in handy," I smile, and I'm glad he's alive, that he didn't go into the weapons lab, I have my brother back: my family. Everything is going to be okay, it's finally over.

 **Tobias's POV**

 _(Skipping to car ride back to the compound)_

I gaze out the window and look at the barren landscape flying by. Amar explains what they'll see when they get to the Bureau; trying to help them prepare, but nothing can prepare you for what you see. I know that from experience. Hana listens, taking everything in - still calm, though I can see the moisture on her cheeks, the only sign of her grief. Zeke has his head in his hands, already mourning the loss of his brother: I failed him. Not only was Uriah my best friends brother, he was my friend too. Now I've lost both of them, Uriah and Zeke. I didn't look out for Uriah like I should have done, I was too wrapped up in myself, too blinded by my genetic damage. The word still makes me flinch... _damage._ I am not whole. I try to forget about it, after all, now the Bureau's memory has been wiped, we can all try to put our world back together; a world without genetic damage. I think about Tris. About the world she is living in now, I hope it will be different. We can get an apartment somewhere, settle down, and finally just...live. War has gotten in the way of our lives, now maybe we can finally start, have a future, start a family... I don't hope it's going to be different; it will be. It has too. We've been through too much.

As we drive through the Bureau's gates I start to get nervous. What if something happened to Tris? No. I can't think like that. Nothing will have happened; she would never leave me. The truck comes to a stop in front of the Bureau's entrance, it's deserted, they must have succeeded in wiping everyone's memories: that means Caleb is most likely dead. In a way, I'll be glad, I still haven't gotten over how he could have betrayed his last family member, but if Tris has forgiven him, I will try to too. I jump out and start running towards the weapons lab, I need to see her, I need to make sure she's alright. Christina follows me closely, I never really knew why Tris liked her so much. To me she was just another loud mouthed Candor, but now I can see who she really is. Worry is etched across her face, and I see a caring friend, someone who has lost so much and yet still fights to protect the ones she has left. We round another corner and I see her. She is facing away form me, but I know it's her, I would never forget her. She has a bullet wound in her shoulder and her hair is messy, yet she still looks beautiful, she always does to me. "Tris!" I shout, she turns and sees me, her eyes widen. In that moment nothing else matters. Just me and her. 4 and 6. We run to each other and our lips collide. I don't care that we our in the middle of a corridor, with Christina stood by,I don't care. For once, everything is alright, we can get our lives on track, Tris and me. Together.

 **A/N: Was it alright? If you have any corrections, comments ideas, anything! Please review :p Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed in my last chapter, I was really nervous about posting it, so you made me feel loads better! Wasn't really sure how to start this chapter, but here it is! Enjoy! I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does!**

 **Tris's POV**

It's been three days since we wiped the memories of everyone in the Bureau. Cara and Matthew have been in charge of teaching them about the world, telling them that human nature is complex; that all our genes are different, but neither damaged nor pure. They were also told that their memories were erased due to a freak accident. Tobias and I have still been sleeping in the dorms, but soon we are all going to get our own apartments. In the city, things are changing, more people are coming outside of the fence, coming to the Bureau to learn the truth.

Tobias and I are walking through the halls, not having anywhere to go, in various rooms are people such as, Amar, George, Cara and Matthew, with classrooms of people, showing them the old videos we found. I can't help but wonder about their families, what if they had brother or sisters in other cities? To them they won't exist now; they will never have known them. I'm soon awoken from my thoughts by Tobias squeezing my hand. "Hey, are you okay?" he must have noticed I zoned and then, oops. "Yeah, just thinking about their families, they'll have forgotten them..." I trial off, but he understands, he places his fingers under my chin and guides it so I'm now looking at him instead of the floor." I gaze into his eyes and just get lost, my worries melt away into them and I know that everything will be okay, it has to be.  
"Tris, they'll find their families eventually, the Government will make sure of it. For now though, let's just try and make them a little more than brain dead, okay?" he says softly, a crooked smile on his face. "Yeah." I whisper. I kiss him softly on the lips and we carry on walking. Ever since we told Tobias about what happen in the weapons lab, he has been watching me, protecting me.

 _"You did what!" he exclaims, and I sigh, here we go, I tell myself. I draw a breath in a get ready to explain.  
_ " _Tobias, it was nothing! I just went in instead of Caleb okay? I couldn't let him die, not my last family member!" his eyes soften, but I can tell he isn't done.  
"You could have died Tris! Does that not mean anything to you!"  
"I'm still here aren't I?" I say, hoping he will drop it and leave it at that, but I'm probably hoping for too much.  
"You would have left me." he whispers, and I look at him, his eyes lowered to the ground, his hand scratching the back of his neck. I reach for his hand and place it over my heart. "I will never leave you." I promise, and I he pulls me into his arms. _

Hand in hand, we walk down the corridor, his eyes still on me, I look up, and see guilt swimming in his eyes. "Hey," I whisper. Pulling him towards me, "it's okay, it's not your fault, it never will be, Zeke will forgive you, just give him time." He rests his head on my shoulder and I gently rub his back. Today is the day that they unplug Uriah. The guilt that Tobias has been feeling for days has built up inside him; the only way for it to be released is with Zeke's forgiveness. He needs his friend back. We stay in each others arms, in comfortable silence until we hear footsteps running down the corridor towards us. We break apart and I see Christina.  
"They're unplugging him." She says, tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.  
"Okay, let's go" I say.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

We are all waiting in Uriah's room, all of us; Zeke, Hana, Christina, Cara, Matthew, Tobias and Me. Everyone but Caleb and Peter, after all they didn't really know him. In the little time I knew Uriah, he affected me. Everyone we know does; he taught me to never forget your friends, and just as my parents taught me the real meaning of sacrifice, he taught me the real meaning of friendship. I look at him now, lifeless, laying in a hospital bed, I miss his smile, his bright eyes. But he can't stay like this; a machine keeping him alive. He wouldn't want to stay like this, he would want us to let him go, go to whatever adventure he can find next.  
Hana and Zeke have their arms linked over his body, Christina stands next to me on my right, her eyes swollen. I can feel tears down my face too, but I don't wipe them away. Evelyn is also there, Tobias went to pick her up from the city a couple of days ago, and although we are not on the friendliest of terms, I'm trying to like her more; for Tobias. The Doctor stands near the heart monitor, and he reaches out to give a clipboard to David. He sits in his wheelchair, the arm I shot in a sling. His eyes look glazed over, his shoulders hunched, wearily he signs his signature and wheels himself out the room. Next to me I feel Tobias tense. I give his hand a squeeze and he looks down at me, giving me a small but tense smile. We all watch as the Doctor flips some switches, then the machine stops breathing for Uriah. Hana's mouth moves, as if in a silent prayer, Zeke's shoulders shake in a grief. Then Hana abruptly stands up, letting him go.

That night Tobias and I lay, staring into each other eyes, our hands joined together in the gap between our beds; not saying anything. Earlier Zeke came up to him, he hasn't properly forgiven him, but it is the first time they have spoken since Tobias told him what happened to Uriah. I listen to the distant snoring of the others in the room, I can definitely tell that one of them is Christina, after all, I did spend initiation sleeping next to her.

The room has slowly been getting darker, and in the fading light, I think about the friends I've lost. Marlene. Lynn. Mum. Dad. Will. With the last name, guilt spreads through me and I close my eyes. Christina's forgiven me. Cara's forgiven me, I need to let go. I take a deep breath and I think of Will. The crease between his eyebrows, his celery green eyes. I take another, I see him fall, I breath out. I will for my guilt to be gone, to forget it. I will never forget all of the friends I've lost, I will remember them; cherish their memory, but it's time to move on. I open my eyes again and I'm met with Tobias's, they are filled with concern, but he doesn't say anything, he knows; he feels the same with Uriah. I slowly drift off to sleep, and in the haze of slumber I hear Tobias's voice. "I love you."

 **A/N: So there ya have it, Chapter 2! These first couple of chapters may be a bit action lacking, but hopefully that will change in a couple of chapters time! I'm going to try and update every other day, so remember to review, and keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! This is Chapter 3, it takes place 3 years after the last chapter. I do not own Divergent, the amazing Veronica Roth does! Enjoy...**

 **Tris's POV**

"Good morning." I open my eyes and smile.  
"Morning handsome." he sticks his tongue out at me and kisses my cheek, he rolls out of bed and pulls the covers off me, "Tobias!" I moan. He just laughs at my desperate attempt to pull the covers back on me. "We need to get to work, it's 7:00 am." he says, I whine, I guess I'm not a morning person.  
"But what about breakfast in bed?" I ask sweetly, fluttering my eye lashes.  
"That can wait for another day, if we don't get up, we won't be able to pay for breakfast." he says, leaning in to give me a kiss, his lips meet mine and I loop my arms around his neck and try to pull him back down into the bed. I feel him smile against my mouth, "Sneaky Tris, but it's not going to work." he jokingly scolds.  
"Fine, I'm getting up!" I swing my legs round off the bed and yawn, the sunlight creeps through the windows and I squint. Outside I see that a light dusting of snow has covered the ground; it probably won't last long, not with the sun slowly getting brighter. I pull the duvet up around me and take a breath in; the covers are a simple grey, and our bedroom walls are white. Above our bed we have the words _'Be Brave'_ in bold black letters, every time I see it, it reminds me of my first simulation and I smile. Not because of the simulation, but because of those two words he said to me: be brave.

"You up yet?" I hear Tobias call from the en suite; we bought this apartment nearly two years ago, we lived at the Bureau for a while, not knowing where to go, having nowhere to be. And then we decided to move to the city, come back to the place we'd left behind so abruptly, I didn't realise that I'd missed it until I came back, the Dauntless compound; the place that set me free, the site of the Ferris wheel, it was home. The city doesn't have factions anymore, and everyone's allowed to be their own person, but I can't seem to get rid of the dauntless black I wore in the days with factions. Our apartment is on the North side of the river, Tobias wanted to move here because it was close to neither of his old homes: he needed to leave the past behind.  
"Yeah!" I reply, I quickly stand up and get changed, I throw on a white tank top, blue jeans and black combat boots, finally I pull my hair into a high ponytail, using the shorter bits of hair to frame my face. I walk into the bathroom, Tobias is stood by the mirror, shower water glistening in his bronze hair, he wears a black t-shirt and jeans and is cleaning his teeth, he smiles when he sees me and I can't help but be grateful. Be grateful that he turned down leadership to become an initiate instructor, so glad that I chose dauntless, so glad that he chose me.

After a light breakfast of a chocolate muffin (an old dauntless habit), Tobias and I lock up the apartment and leave to go to work. Tobias decided to switch violence for words, so he is now Johanna Reye's assistant, who is one of the City's representatives in government, I personally needed the action. So I got a job as a policewoman, working alongside Amar and Zeke; Dauntless jobs Tobias calls them. Tobias gives me a kiss and we part ways, he uses the train to get to work and I take our car. Since more people have been coming into the city more people have been having their own cars, not just the Erudite; it's almost like new life has been surged into the city. I love it. I love the freedom that comes with it, the possibilities: the certainty of a future.

As I drive through the city I watch the buildings fly past, the old Erudite quarters; that despite the loss of the factions has still managed to be where the labs, in which Caleb and Cara work at, are situated. Over the past few years Caleb and I have been getting closer, we're still not as close as other siblings would be, but closer than I would have thought possible after his betrayal. Tobias still tenses up around him, but like Evelyn and I, he is trying to make amends. The terms agreed by Johanna and Marcus said that Evelyn was to leave the city, but after so much has changed, we felt like there was no harm in her coming back.

I pull up outside the police station and walk through the doors, I am greeted by Zeke and his loud voice. "Tut tut tut Tris!" he chastises me, "You are precisely 2 minutes late! What is George going to say?" he shakes his head at me and I just roll my eyes, after working alongside Zeke for over a year, I have grown used to his chatter, I now think of him almost like a brother.  
"Zeke. Stop. It's too early in the morning to deal with you," I moan theatrically, he steps back, pretending to look offended and laugh, "anyway, you're late _everyday_!"  
"Well Tris, if you hadn't noticed I wasn't late today, and do you know why?" he says in a posh accent.  
"No, Zeke, I don't know, why were you not late?" I say, playing along. His smile grows unbelievably wider, and he rubs his hand together.  
"Well, today is the day we get to bust those filthy criminals we have been tracking for weeks!" I smile too, all of our time lately has been used up for tracking two men that have been robbing houses in the area for weeks, and we finally managed to find out where their 'hideout' was. Today was the day we were going to arrest them. I laugh and grab my stuff, "Well we better get going then!"

PAGE BREAK!

Two hours later, I am suited in a bullet proof vest and I clutch a gun in my hands: I have gotten over my fear of holding one, Christina managed to do that, she told me I needed to get my life back on track, she now works in an office that relocates people from the fringe who want to come to city. Zeke, Amar and I have our backs pressed against the wall, preparing to run in to the desolate building. Amar looks at me, as if to say, 'You ready?' I nod in response and he puts up 3 fingers: a countdown. _3...2...1!_ We run in, guns in front of us, "On the ground!" Amar shouts, I quickly glance around the building and see to men, they look at us shocked, my eyes move to his hands and I see a gun. Just I am about to warn everyone, he raises it up and fires, a searing pain goes through my left arm, but ignore it. The men take off and I run after them; Zeke close behind. I signal for him to turn back and go round to block them off and he nods, leaving me to run after them on my own: I don't know where Amar is. I breathe deeply and carry on sprinting after them, we are about to come to the end of an alley, when I see Zeke come round the corner with Amar, both their guns raised up. They go to turn back, but I stop them, firing my gun at their feet, telling them I mean business. The taller of the two men swears. "Down on the ground now!" I shout, the men drop to their knees and the gun drops with them. We quickly walk up to them and arrest them. Just another days work, I think to reality starts coming back to me, I look down at my arm, blood seeps through my shirt, though it doesn't hurt much; it's probably just a graze. Zeke starts to walk towards me, concern in his eyes, "Zeke, it's fine, the bullet just grazed my arm." Despite what I said he takes my other arm and starts leading me to the other van, taking me to the hospital.

After getting my arm quickly patched up, I'm given the rest of the day off, I drive back to the apartment, walk in and crash onto our grey sofa, the walls are white, like in our bedroom, but one wall is decorated with a light blue patterned wallpaper. After getting changed, I decide to cook dinner, Tobias will be back anytime soon, and I know the first thing he will ask will be about the bandage on my arm. I decide on a simple lasagna, I learned to cook from a young age, courtesy of the Abnegation upbringing. Just as I but the lasagna in the oven I feel arms wrap around my waist and I smile.  
"What are you cooking for us today Chef?" he whispers, I turn around to face him and give him and let him pull me into his arms. I love moments like these; when life just seems perfect. "Today I am cooking lasagna." He smiles, it's his personal favourite, he runs his hands down my arms, but stops when he gets to my bandage; the corners of his mouth turning down into a frown.  
"Tris, what happened?" he asks quietly, I take his hand and remove it from my arm, placing it against my face instead.  
"It was nothing, Tobias, just one of the guys we were arresting today had a gun; it's just a graze." I quickly try to reassure him, but his eyes look he sad. He hates that I could potentially get hurt, and he would not be there to help me. He tried to get me to give up my job, but it's my choice and it's what I want to do so I didn't, he has to accept that.  
"Okay." he murmurs, once again pulling me in an embrace.  
"Thank you." I whisper back.

When the lasagna's done, we sit down to eat and talk about our days, for the rest of the evening, we just lounge around and watch TV, and as I'm drifting off to sleep that night, with Tobias's arms protectively around me, I can't help but think about how perfect my life is.

 **A/N: Hope that was alright! In the next chapter the action will start happening, so keep on reading and reviewing, thanks!  
-barnsey14**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is chapter 4, sorry it took a while to update but it was my birthday this week and I had literally no time! Thank you for everyone who is reading this, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Tris's POV**

I sit at the desk in the office, my pen tapping on the desk, my eyes staring blankly at the computer. After all the action yesterday, today we were are just filling out paperwork; I can honestly say it's the most boring thing in my life. I watch the clock: 10 minutes until lunch. "Prior! Stop tapping your pen!" Zeke calls to me from across the room, I smile and put my pen down. I fill out my last page off paperwork and ask George if I can leave early; he says yes. Quickly grabbing my car keys and bag, I have an idea, Tobias and I have lunch at the same time, I should visit him. I hop in my car and drive back to our apartment, there I grab a small picnic hamper we bought a year ago...

 _I close the door of my car and head towards our apartment, "Tris!" I hear a voice call my name and I turn around, there I see Tobias sat on the grass of the park outside our block of apartments on a picnic blanket, a hamper behind him. I walk over and sit down next to him, he looks so carefree, his hair softly blowing in the summer breeze; so different to when I met him two years ago. But I suppose we've all changed.  
_ _"What are you doing out here mister?" I ask smiling.  
"I thought it would be nice to have a picnic, seeing as the weather is so good, plus you've been so stressed about work lately, I thought I would give you some relaxation time." He gives me a wry smile and I peck him on the cheek.  
"Thank you." I whisper, he reaches across to the hamper, "Did you buy that just for this occasion?" he just smiles at me and pulls out a punnet of strawberries along with some cream. It looks delicious.  
_ _"My lady." he says handing them to me. I gladly take them and dip a strawberry into some cream before eating, Tobias laughs at me.  
"What?" I demand, he points to my nose, and I wipe my nose in confusion; there is nothing there. "What? Where is it!" I exclaim, getting agitated now.  
"It's right there!" he says touching my nose, I feel a cold sensation spread through it.  
"Tobias!" I scream, he put cream on my nose.  
The rest of the afternoon passes and soon the orange sunset is descending, we stand, hand in hand, and make our way home; our now empty hamper swaying in my hands... _

I quickly fill it with all of Tobias's favourite food; not forgetting the famous strawberries and cream. I check my watch and, run back to the car, Tobias will have been at lunch for five minutes; I better hurry. I park in front of the building that Tobias works at and get out of the car, I look up at, you can see the streaks of Amity in the design; the large glass windows and doors, the vibrant colours lacing the walls. Johanna's influence entwined in every twist and curve of the building. I open the glass door and smile at Anya the receptionist, we had met a couple of times and I thought she was a nice person; she transferred from another city, but I could see her fitting in with the Amity. After everything, I still put people into the categories of the factions: all habits die hard I guess.  
I swiftly move up the stairs and open the door to Tobias's office, and stop dead in my tracks. I'm frozen. I turn and run. Tears flowing freely over my face, it can't have been true, he would never do that to me, he would never cheat on me.

 **Tobias's POV**

I sit at my desk, furiously typing away, there's 10 minutes until lunch and Johanna needs this document updated and finished. Just as I'm printing off my work I feel a hand under my shoulder, I freeze. "Hey Tobias." a chirpy voice says, I tense even more, I would recognize that voice anywhere. Nita. She decided to move into the city just after Tris and I did to get a fresh start, then recently got a job here: what a coincidence. Lately she has taken an interest in me and it has got very annoying. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for that drink later?" she says in a seductive tone, or a t least trying.  
"Nita, I've told you a thousand times! It's not going to happen!" I turn to look at her and she smiles, just before kissing me. I sit there, not knowing what to do. What the hell is he doing!? Just as I'm about to push her off, I hear a gasp. Finally coming to my senses, I look towards the door where I heard it coming from and see a picnic basket on the floor, strawberries tumbling out of it; it's not just any picnic basket, it's _our_ picnic basket, and behind it down the corridor I see a figure running away. Tris. This is bad.  
"Tris!" I call after her, despair dripping from my voice. I start to run after her, forgetting work, I need to explain.  
"Tobias, where are you going?" Nita calls after me. I just shout something rude back, running outside to the car park, but when I get there her car is already gone. All I can think is: _what have I done?_

 **Tris's POV**

I don't know where I'm going. I got in my car and just drove, with no destination. Tears blur my vision and soon I am releasing wild animals wails, despair fills me and I can't breathe. I pull over by the side of the road and just cry. I thought what Tobias and I had was special, but it can't have been for him to through it away so quickly; I loved him. The feeling obviously wasn't mutual. I sit there for I don't know how long, crying, shouting, screaming, until I look at the car window; it's now dark and all I can see are the bright headlights contrasting against the navy blue sky, the stars glinting up above. I decide that it's time to go, so I start the drive back to Tobias and I's apartment.  
I stop in front of our apartment door and breathe, slowly I unlock the door and it swings open. As soon as I step in Tobias rushes to me and reaches for my hand, I quickly pull it away and walk to our bedroom, he just follows me, begging for me to listen to me, _pleading_ for me to look at me. I grab a bag and start to fill it with all my clothes. "Tris, please, just look at me!" I carry on ignoring him, I hear his cry of infuriation. "Tris for gods sake look at me!" he shouts and that's when I turn around.  
"You can't tell me what to do!" I shout back, I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I don't stop, now all the anger I've kept in comes flooding out. "I trusted you! I loved you! But you betrayed me! And I will never, _never_ forgive you." I turn and start to walk briskly out towards the door.  
"Tris! Wait, where are you going?" His voice sounds desperate but I don't feel any sympathy.  
"To Christina's," I say curtly. I reach the door and linger there, just as I'm about to leave I turn back and whisper, "goodbye Tobias." I wipe the tears away and turn my back.

The walk to Christina's isn't far, but I can already feel the cold creeping into my body; I left my jacket. I start to get nervous, it's night and the streets are dark, the lamp posts the only source of light, I speed up. And just I walk past an alleyway, I see a dark figure running towards me, a dark pain fills my head and then everything goes black.

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuunnnn! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I told you the action was coming!** **and any mistakes I made, I couldn't be bothered to proof read it because I was so excited to post this chapter!** **I hope you liked it, so keep reading and reviewing etc and I'll see ya next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, especially the Guest who wished me a Happy Birthday! I hope you are enjoying the story, and I do not own divergent.**

 **Tris's POV**

My eyes open slowly and I'm blinded by a white light. Where am I? I go to shield my eyes from the bright light with my hand, but find it won't move; neither will my other arm, or my legs. Frantically I start to thrash around, and realise I am strapped to a table. How did I get here? I lick my dry lips, and suddenly become thirsty; how _long_ have I been here? My stomach growls from hunger and my body aches with exhaustion.  
I try and think back to how I might have got here; I remember Tobias... kissing Nita, our argument when I went back to her apartment, and then a vital part of the story. Seeing a tall figure dressed in black, presumably my kidnapper, before I was knocked unconscious. This cannot be good. I look around the room, looking for any indication of where I am: but there's nothing, The only things I can see from my limited view from laying in the table is white. Clear white walls, white ceiling, and pristine white floor, and in the middle: a drain. My face instantly pales, why is that there? I don't think I want to find out.

I don't know how long I lay there, counting the tiles on the ceiling; minutes, hours, or even days. And despite myself, I start to long for Tobias, wish I had forgiven him. I wouldn't be here now if I had. I finish counting the tiles and start again, 1...2...3...4. And then the door opens. I gasp at what I see. I never thought I would see that face again, he is no longer in a wheelchair, and the bullet wound in his arm has healed. He looks the same, apart from added lines of stress and age, marking the contours of his face. His mouth turns up in a sneer as he says, "Well, Tris, isn't this a surprise."  
My voice comes out as barely a whisper, a consequence for having not spoken for god knows how long, "David..."

 **Tobias's** **POV**

I pace the room back and forth, worrying about Tris. Should I call her? Did she get to Christina's okay? I wish she had listened tome, given me a chance to explain; that it wasn't what it looked like. I would never cheat on her: especially not with Nita. Finally, worry gets the better of me, and I call Tris. There's no answer. I decide to call Christina. _"Hello?"_ she answered her phone! I didn't think she would.  
"Hi Christina, it's Four, is Tris there?"  
 _"No. Why would she be?"_ Confusion lines her voice and I feel a wrench in my gut. She never went to Christina's.  
"What? We fell out last night... she said she was going to stay at yours!" the words tumble out my mouth, still on the phone, I grab Tris's car keys, she walked last night. I should never have let her go, it was pitch black when she left, anything could have happened.  
 _"She never came to my house, we have to look for her."_ Christina panics.  
"Already on it." and with that I hang up. I lock up the apartment, running to the car.

I drive through the streets, desperately searching for any sign of Tris; but I can't see anything. Zeke, Caleb and Matthew are also out looking for her around the rest of Chicago, whereas I search the route she would have taken to get Christina's. My eyes scan the cobbled path side, and occasionally i get out of the car and ask passer by if they has seen her. So far all the answers I've had to the picture I've shown them have been mumbled no's; I hold in the tears that threaten to spill over, I refuse to do so. I need to stay strong: for her. I pull the car over and stop my the side of the road, I get out and walk to who looks like a factionless (or homeless) man. He looks up at me and smiles, his teeth missing from his gums, his eyes embedded in a kind weathered face.  
"Have you seen this girl?" I ask holding up the picture. It was taken by Matthew, when we first came back to the city, she looks so happy, her smile everlasting in that moment in time. I yearn to see it again, yearn to speak to her again, yearn to hold her again. I would for the man to mumble another no, but it doesn't come.  
"Yes, I saw her jus' last night." He says, hope blossoms in my heart and I do a double take.  
"What? Where?!" I ask frantically.  
He points to an alleyway just 50 metres away from the bench, "Jus' there, it was last night, I saw her walking along, carrying a bag, she got to the alleyway and I reckon she saw something 'coz the next thing I know she disappears into the alleyway." I stand there and absorb the new information, and then it dawns on me.  
"Why didn't you do anything?" I almost yell.  
"Hang on, hang on! I haven't got to that bit! I looked around the alleyway but there was no one there, believe me, I did look!" He says. I sigh and say thanks, I jog up to the alleyway and look down it. In the distance I can see a black bundle on the hard floor, I run to it and gingerly pick it up. I gasp. It's Tris's bag. This cannot be good.

 **Tris's POV**

My screams ring around the room. The monitors I am attached to beeping, they were bought into the room just before David injected me with the torture serum, right before he told me that over the years his memory came back and revenge burned inside him. He remembered how I defeated the death serum and he needs to know how: no one has ever beaten it, apart from me.  
I catch my breath as the serum wears out, he injects me with another one, this more powerful than the last. The pain is excruciating. But this time instead of succumbing to it I try. I try to beat it. I will not give them what they want.  
This time the serum runs out quicker, I hear David let out a frustrated scream, and bark orders for the guards to take me back to my room. Three men come over to unstrap my legs, and as soon as I do I begin to fight them. I will do so every step of the way. I will never give in, not till I'm back home. They ruthlessly drag me out of the room and down the corridor. As we start to near my cell door I see a rock on the floor: I could use it as a weapon. Suddenly I drop all my weight to the floor, catching the guards by surprise, I don't try to run though, I just discretely pick up the stone while they drag me to my feet. Before I have a chance to do anything else I am thrown into my cell.  
I look around as the door slams shut. The cold metal table I was on earlier is no longer there, instead there is a small mattress on the floor in the corner. I look at the rock in my hand. Then I take it and make a single mark on the wall, counting the days I will be here. Then I hide it underneath my mattress and crawl into a fetus position. I have a feeling I will need my sleep.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure if anyone's reading this but, I will carry on writing it anyway :) Remember to read and review! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is chapter 6, I hope you enjoy! I do not own Divergen, the amazing Veronica Roth does!**

 **Tris's POV**

 **1 year later...**

I stare up at the wall of my cell as I carve yet another mark on the wall. It's the 365th one. I've been here a year. A year of hoping and waiting for Tobias to come, a year of my hope slowly shrinking. The flower of hope slowly dying. A tear silently slips down my cheek and I hastily wipe it away, I will not cry; I will stay strong. I slowly get up, my bones cracking as I do, and start to jog around the room. I have been doing this everyday, trying to keep up my level of physical endurance, but my body is a wreck. Everyday it slowly gets worse, thanks to the torture of David; beatings, simulations... I no longer know what's real anymore. I go to sleep exhausted, only to be woken up by nightmares minutes later.  
I have lost count of the amount of times I have tried to escape. They always seem to catch me though and then throw me back here, the torture only increasing as a punishment, but I won't give in. I'm not just trying to escape for the ones I love, but for myself, if I stay here any longer I'll die.  
I stop jogging and sit on my bed, I look at my arms, they are mottled with purple and green bruises and scars. My whole body aches. I tuck my legs up towards my chest and sit there, in a ball waiting for the torture to come.

 **Tobias's POV**

A year. It's been a year since I haven't been able to find Tris, a year of hating myself over and over again. Today we are lining the park outside our apartment block with candles, and a few pictures of Tris, hoping that any passers by have seen her. The others have started to move on, in the 9 months after she left they helped me search the area, the police did as well. But now she has is just another name on a missing persons list.  
Christina and I just got back from yet another search. Today we went to the old Amity fields, looking for any sign of her. There was nothing. Everytime we search and find nothing. It kills me.  
Tomorrow Matthew is coming with us to help search the Bureau; his inside knowledge might help. But for now I am outside, lighting candles with Christina, she cries silently, but I offer no words of comfort. We have heard them all before.  
Zeke, Amar, Shauna and some others come along and embrace us. They help us set up the candles, no one saying a word, we all understand: we've all lost people. And then for the rest of the night we walk aroound the park asking people and handing out photos. Hoping that Tris will come home soon, hoping that we'll find her.

 **Tris's POV**

Once again I beat another simulation. They don't know how I do it. If they did, I would be dead right now.  
"How do you do it!" David exclaims, "We have tested you over and over and we still don't know, how you're the strong enough to beat the death serum." He's fuming now. I personally don't think it was up to science, all along I've thought that I was desperate enough to. I needed to.  
I hear David mutter to his science lackeys and then he turns around and sneers at me. I gulp.  
"We need to test further, so we are going to have to take some...samples." This does not sound good. A doctor begins to walk towards me as guards strap my arms and legs to the table. And then once again, I start to scream...

 **Tobias's POV**

Today is the day we search the Bureau. We have searched it before, but this time we have Matthew to show us places we may not have seen before. I tuck a gun into the waistband of my jeans, just in case, and drive over to Christina's apartment, in Amar's truck, to pick up her and Matthew. We set off towards the Bureau. As we near the entrance all the memories I tried to supress from 4 years ago come flooding back; finding out I was a GD, Tris sacrificing herself and Uriah dying. And with it the guilt comes too. I push it aside and focus on Tris.

I jump out of the truck and walk through the Bureaus entrance. My feet slap against the cold hard floor and echoes around the empty building. No one works here anymore, so the place is deserted.  
"Right, shall we start looking?" Matthew says clapping his hands together. Christina and I just nod our heads. "Okay then, if we search together I can show you any places you missed last time." So that's what we do. We walk around the Bureau, Matthew pointing out anything we may have missed last time. And then, we find something.

It's in David's office, we never went in there before, and now I wonder why; there's a door. Slowly we open it. Matthew said it was David's emergency bunker, even though he rarely used it, David insisted on having one.  
The door leads to a passage way, looking at the others, I step inside, making my way down. As we get closer and closer, we start to hear something. It's distant, but it hears like female screams. My heart rate starts to pick up and before I now it I'm running. Running towards the screams, running towards who only hast to be Tris. I feel a hand grab my shoulder and spin around to face my attacker. It's just Christina.  
"Wait Four." She whispers, and slowly points to a door I just run past. It's labelled. Camera's. I walk up to the door, signalling a countdown with my hands. 1...2...3. I burst open the door; inside are two men, tapping away on computers. I look at Christina, nooding to the left, she nods to the right in confirmation. The guys have only just turned around, I punch him in the face, knocking him out cold, before he can acknowledge us. Christina does the same.  
I briskly sit on a chair and start looking through the cameras, searching for any sign of source of the screams. And then I see her.  
She is strapped to a table, her arms and legs held down, a doctor standing over her, her mouth opened, I don't need the sound to tell me that she's screaming. Her face is contorted in pain.

Christina gasps over my shoulder, and then I'm running once again; this time my gun in my hand. There are only three doors in the corridor, I burst through the first one and there is nothing inside, just a mattress in the corner. Then I look at the walls. I gasp. It's covered in marks, this must be Tris's cell, she's counting how long she's been here, how many days it's been since I've failed to rescue her. I can't look any longer. I open the next door; success. I don't think twice, I shoot ther doctor in the head, he slumps over Tris's body and she releases another scream. I shoot the guards and then there is only one man left in the room; David. Anger burns inside me, I walk up to him and punch him in the face. He falls to the floor and smiles at me, a bullets in his head before he can flinch.

I run over to Tris, Christina is undoing the straps at her legs, her face is pale and guant, the bones too prominant. Her eyes flit nervously around the room and her breathing is hitched. "Tris..." I whisper. Her eyes move to mine. and she wraps her arms around herself. Her lips are moving as if saying something and she rocks back and forth. I can't hear what she's saying, "Tris what is it?" she ignores me and carries on chanting. And then I hear it.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real..."

 **A/N: So that's it! I hope you liked, I didn't have time to check it, so please tellme if there are any mistakes. Carry on reading and please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! This is Chapter 7, I do not own Divergent, enjoy!**

 **Tris's POV**

I sit on the hospital bed, rocking back and forth. The room is dark and I look at the clock 2:43 am, the nurses are no longer walking around, there are just a couple keeping an eye on some of the patients. Tobias, Christina, and Matthew bought me here hours earlier and since then they have been running tests on me. I need to wake up, I know it's a simulation but I can't face myself to wake up. It all seems so real. Every simulation I've faced has had a flaw, but I keep searching for one now and I can't find it. David must be getting better.

Tobias tried to speak to me, draw me out of my shell, but I ignored him. If I spoke to him I wouldn't want to leave. He's laying on the floor now, the nurse, Cathy, bought him one to sleep on; he refused to leave. I look at him, I have seen him so many times in the last year during simulations, he's exactly how I remember him. He looks his age when he sleeps: peaceful. Then I make up my mind. I have to get out of this simulation, before he wakes up. I stand up and walk out into the corridor, the nurses on night duty are asleep at their desks, I carry on walking and find a room full of supplies just down from my room, I see all the equipment used in surgery and spot a knife. I remember making the blade break in Erudite and how it worked in getting out of the simulation. I pick it up and will the top of my leg to be as hard as diamond, and with that I bring it down on my leg; hard. But I don't wake up. Blood runs down my leg and I scream. The knife falls from my hands and I collapse to the floor, screaming. I can't wake up I'll never be able to get out of this simulation.

I hear footsteps running towards me and the door bursts open. Tears stream my vision, so I can't see who it is, but I recognize their voice, "Tris!" Tobias. He crouches in front of me and quickly assesses my wound. He picks me up and puts me down on my hospital bed, the nurses now awake and rushing to get bandages. "Tris why would you do that?" He asks me panic in his eyes.  
"I need to wake up." I whisper.  
"Tris, this isn't a simulation, this is real." He tells me taking my hands. I wish I could believe him, I need to believe him. He takes my hand and places it on his cheek, "I'm real, I'm right here Tris, and I'm not going anywhere." I look at his face. Could this be real?  
"Tobias." I whisper. He leans in and our lips meet softly, I then decide, this is real, it has to be. David would have woken me up by now. If this is real, then I'm free. Free of David and his torture, I can live again. The nurses come back and treat my wound, I start to feel lighthearted and realized that I must have lost quite a lot of blood. I don't register the pain as much, I suppose I've got used to it over the year of unbearable torture from David.

After the nurses leave, Tobias helps me lay back down into bed, he lays down next to me and we lay there looking into each others eyes. I get lost in them, the beautiful dark blue, and I slowly drift off to sleep. In the last moments of reality I feel Tobias kiss my forehead, and then I drift off to sleep.

 **Tobias's POV**

I look at Tris, she looks so fragile, as if she might break any second. The sunlight floods through the window and I remember the events of last night; being woken up to a scream, Tris's scream. How she wanted to get out of the simulation she thought she was in, it breaks my heart to see her suffer, and that's all she's been doing for the past year. They ran some tests and it showed that she was greatly malnourished, a broken rib, severe bruising, major blood loss and a recent infection in her leg, where they extracted her bone marrow. Her body is a wreck. I hate to see what they've done to her, but I'll help her get better; we all will.

Suddenly, Tris sits up and screams. I put my hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, but she violently pushes away, "Don't touch me!" She shouts.  
"Tris!, Tris, calm me down, it's me, it's Tobias." I say in a soothing voice. She looks into my eyes, seeing me for the first time. Her breathing starts to slow and I pull her into my arms, I whisper words of comfort as I rub her back.  
"Tobias, I'm so sorry." She says, tears silently slide down her cheeks and I turn her so she is facing me, I wipe the tears away.  
"Tris, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry. I let you leave our apartment alone, I didn't explain what happened with Nita, I didn't find you sooner, I'm just so sorry." I say, holding her face in my hands. "I hate to see what that man's done to you, I'm sorry."  
"Tobias, I forgive you." She says, her eyes locking on mine, and I can't find any trace of a lie. I kiss her and I just hope that from now on, everything will be okay...

 **A/N: Sorry guys, this is my shortest chapter, but I didn't really want to add anymore to it. I'm getting a bit stuck on this story! I have an ending and a couple of other things in my head, but need a couple more chapters before the end! If you have any ideas, it would be great if you reviewed or PMed (if that's a word :P) me. Thanks!  
~barnesy14 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait, I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days, because I didn't want it to just be a rubbsihy filler chapter, so here it is, hope ya like it :) Oh, and I don't own Divergent :p**

 **Tris's POV**

I look out the window of my hospital room, from here I can see nearly the whole of Chicago, the sun shines across the sky of the new winter morning and it reminds me of the day I saw Nita and Tobias. He explained everything to me, how she forced herself on him, but I had already forgiven him. Being in a cell, for hours on end by yourself gives you time to reflect. I hear the door open. "Tris!" And before I can register who it is Christina's arms are wrapped around me like a vice, I wince from the pain and try to suppress a groan. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaims, and pulls back. She finally takes in my appearance and I can see that I must look like hell from the expression on her face.  
"Is it that bad?" I say, giving a wry smile.  
"No! I didn't mean-" the words tumble out of her mouth, but I cut her off.  
"Christina, it's fine." I reassure her, she gives me a light smile and sits in the chair next to my bed, behind her I see Tobias in the doorway, he walks in and is closely followed by the rest of my friends. I look at each of them in turn, Zeke; a smile placed on his face, Shauna; gripping to Zeke's arm for support as she walks, Matthew; readjusting his glasses on his nose, and finally Caleb. He hangs at the back of the group nervously wiping his hands on his trousers. I sigh, he's always seemed uncomfortable with my friends.

"Hey guys." I say, as if the last time I saw them was yesterday, which is as far from the truth as you can get. Everyone seems lost for words, but of course, the remaining Pedrad brother isn't.  
"You had us worried there for a minute Prior." he grins, and it reminds me of working side by side with him as a police officer, how close we got, he became like a brother to me. I laugh, but quickly stop when my broken rib protests. He leans in and gives me a tight hug. "I missed you," He says "I mean seriously, my new co-worker is an idiot." I roll my eyes, and hug him back, I swear Zeke can't stay serious for a minute.  
"Missed you too Pedrad." He lets me go and his arms are soon replaced by Shauna's. The next hour goes like this, my friends each taking their turn to hug me. Lastly is Caleb, he looks at me and I can see the tears brimming over, I pull him into a hug, neither of us saying anything. He thought he had lost his last family member.

After everyone has had their hug, everyone pulls up a chair and just chats, they tell me about what has happened in the city and in their own lives. Soon, I start to faze out and I gaze out the window again. The chatter of my friends a distant hum in the background, looking down at my hands are see they are skeletal, I then realise that I haven't seen my reflection in a year, I wonder how much I've changed; probably for the worst.

Suddenly something in the conversation catches my attention, Christina, "What did they do to her?" she whispers. I pretend I don't hear her and don't wait for Tobias to give her the answer. But nothing stops the few words from causing me to remember, then a flashback occurs...

 _I sit in my cell, jogging around, trying to keep in shape; it isn't working. I hear the door open and quickly sit down on my mattress, I expect the guards to come in and grab me, but they don't. Instead they chuck someone in. I gasp, it's a girl. I rush over to her, "Are you alright?" I say, she just shakes her head, I notice blood coming from her forehead, I rip off apart of my 'hospital' gown and use it to wipe the blood away, it reveals a deep gash. "What's your name?" I ask.  
She gulps, "Amy." she stutters out.  
"Tris," I smile, hoping to give her some comfort. "Why are you hear?" She just shakes her head and starts to cry, I pull her into a hug and rub her back, hoping to calm her down. She is the first person I've spoken to in six months, apart from David and his lackeys. I wonder why she's here, but she seems in too much shock to speak anytime soon. Hours late and I gently lay her down on my mattress, taking the floor for now, even though you may as well be sleeping on the floor anyway because the mattress is so thin. I gradually fall asleep...  
The next day when I wake up, Amy is gone. "Amy?" I __timidly call out, but I know there is only one explanation; David. She can't have escaped, not in her condition. Then the door opens, this time it is the guard, they roughly pick me up and start to take me down the familiar corridor. As we pass one of the doors I notice something and my mouth opens in a silent scream. Amy's body lays inside, her glassy eyes staring off into the distance: dead..._

"Tris" Stop snap out of it!" Tobias rushes towards me as a scream leaves my mouth, my hands scratch my arms as if trying to wipe the memory away. Tobias envelopes me in a hug and I don't resist, I just cry into his arms as he cradles me. I never found out what happened to Amy, or why she was there and I guess I never will. When the hysteria has subsided I look up I see that all my friends have gone, the room is empty, apart from Tobias.  
"I'm sorry." I say, wiping the tears away.  
"Tris, you have nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about it?" his dark blue eyes have softened and are full of concern.  
"There... there was this girl... Amy..." and with that I'm crying again, "I hate being so weak." I admit.  
"Tris, after all you've been through you're allowed to be weak." he gives me a small smile, and then for the rest of the afternoon we just talk, avoiding the topic of David, fearing anymore flashbacks. I try and relax into the normality of just talking, but I can't ignore the dull throbbing pain in my leg, slowly growing stronger and demanding attention throughout the afternoon. By 5pm I can't stand it anymore and Tobias goes to get a Doctor; when my Doctor comes in she runs some tests. And then we spend 2 hours waiting for the results. We sit in comfortable silence, Tobias playing with my hair and me hoping that the pain in my leg was nothing to worry about.

When the Doctor comes back in, a small smile plays on her lips as she sees Tobias and me both laying in the hospital bed, but then her face quickly resumes the grim expression it had before. I take a sharp breath in, this is going to be bad news. "What is it?" I ask, Tobias's head pops up and he sees the Doctor, slowly he slips out of the bed and onto the chair next to it, never letting go of my hand.  
"Tris, I'm sorry to say that you have a serious infection in your leg," Tobias grips my hand, reassuring me. "I'm afraid that you will have to under go surgery to remove the infection, but..." she stops and looks up from her clipboard, giving me a sad look.  
"Go on." I say, my voice coming out more even than I expected.  
"The surgery has a chance of leaving your leg with possible paralysis." and just like that my heart drops, I see Tobias out of the corner of my eye, searching my face, but I refuse to look at him. If I do I will crack.  
"What if I don't have the surgery?" I query.  
"Not having the surgery would cause the infection to..." I then stop listening, I now it'll just be more bad news. I have to have the surgery.  
"I'll have the surgery." I say with a gulp, cutting off the Doctor.  
"Okay, are you sure Tris? There is a chance of the feeling of your leg coming back, but it is rare." I just nod.  
"I'm sure."  
"Okay then, the surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning, so I'll brief you on it then, but I'll leave you for now." she leaves the room and Tobias turns to me.  
"Tris, are you absolutely sure?" I nod firmly and he smiles. "I love you." I say it back and then I yawn, Tobias sees it and he settles back in my bed and wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight Tris." he says, accompanying it with a kiss to my forehead.  
"Goodnight."

PAGE BREAK!

I try to stay calm as I'm wheeled into theater, the Doctor briefed me on what was going to happen,but it just cause my nerves to rise higher and higher. Tobias finally lets go of my hand and I see him smile at me, "I'll see you soon!" he calls as I enter the room where I will be operated on, I close my eyes and tell myself to relax, bu I can't get the image of the torn look in Tobias's eyes out of my head.  
"Okay, you're going to go under soon, so remember everything will be fine." she smiles at me, but my vision is already going blurry. I nod vacantly, and then all I see is black.

 **A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed chapter 8! I'll try and update soon, so keeping reviewing and following etc, and thank you to everyone who has done so far, it means a lot to me! Bye! :)  
~Barnesy14**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heya! Sorry this is another filler chapter! I just wanted to say if you read Hunger Games Fanfiction please go check out my friends story, her names cait09 and her story is about the Capitol Games which was voted to take place in Mockingjay. There is an important A/N at the bottom so please read and I hope you enjoy this Chapter! :)**

 **Tobias's POV**

I sit next to Tris's bed, my knee bouncing up and down, she came out of surgery around an hour ago and now I'm just waiting for her to wake up. When she does, we'll finally know if she'll still have feeling in her leg. I pray that she will. Whilst she was in surgery, I took the opportunity to go back to our apartment to change and grab a few things; I hadn't been there for a couple of days as I was at the hospital, and as I entered I felt the ghosts in the air. The ghosts of when everything in Tris and mine's life was simple. At one point of Tris's disappearance I was going to move and sell it, because I couldn't handle the happy memories, but Caleb changed my mind, telling me it was not what Tris would have wanted, she would have wanted me to hold onto the happy memories. Caleb helped me a lot in the year that Tris was gone, and I feel like we are closer now as a result of it. I never got on with him before because of how he betrayed her in Erudite, but in those first few days when Tris disappeared I could see the panic in his eyes; I could see that he did really love her. I' glad I didn't sell the apartment now.

I hold onto Tris's hand hoping that I can bring some warmth into it, she's so cold. I then feel her slight hand squeeze mine, my head snaps up and her eyes look into mine. They are the only thing that hasn't changed. The rest of her body is scarred, bruised and she looks weak, but eyes beg to differ, those icy blue eyes still hold the fire I loved and knew a year ago, and I cherish that in them I see the same love for me as I have for her. But looking closely, you can still see the pain and suffering that she is trying to hide. "Hey." I whisper, I can't bring myself to break the silence in the room.  
"Hey." she whispers back. She puts her hands down on either side of the bed to help pull herself up, letting go of my hand, and then she freezes. Her eyes wander down to her leg, she gulps and I can see she is focusing, but nothing is happening. She can't move her leg.

I look at her face and I see tears starting to brim over onto her cheeks, I quickly pull her into a hug. "Tris, it's going to be okay." I reassure her, she just shakes her head and clings to me. The Doctor walks in, I'm guessing she was going to ask Tris if she could move her leg, but from the scene before her, I don't think she needs to.

"So Tris, I am sorry to see that there is no feeling in your left leg. There is though a slight possibility that it could come back though, so I will be giving you exercises to do everyday." Tris nods and the Doctor continues. "I see that your friend Shauna was in a similar situation to you, but with both her legs, and she is now walking, so there is some hope." I nod hopefully, I know how active Tris likes to be, her job revolves around it, it reminds her of Dauntless, she won't want to give it up. It would destroy her. "So with that then, you are free to go home in around five days. Your rib is healing up nicely and I can see that Tobias here will take care of you." She gives us one last smile and then leaves the room.

 **Five Days Later...**

"Come on Tris, it's time to get you home." I say with a smile, she returns one, but I can tell it is only halfhearted. Over the past five days, Tris has found life hard, she wants to do things for herself but can't: she hates to rely on other people. Christina tried to cheer her up, but nothing has worked. Every night she wakes up from nightmares and the Doctors think that she has PTSD, I hate that there is nothing I can do to help her, I comfort her, but I can't take away her pain: it kills me. She sits up and I go to pick her up so I can put her in the wheel chair at her bedside, but she stops me.  
"I can do it." She says, her voice sounding stronger than she looks.  
"Okay" I say, I step back a bit, giving her room, but my hands hover over her, just in case. She places her hands firmly on the bed, grits her teeth and lifts herself up. I take a sharp breath in. Her good leg tries to support her weight, but her body is still weak from a year of torture. It gives way. I quickly rush forward and catch her before she lands on the floor. I sink to my knees and pull her into my chest.

All the emotion she has been holding in comes out in that moment, and she just cries, loud animal wails. "It's okay." I say, she shakes her head.  
"It's never going to be okay." she sobs, her body shaking.  
"No. Never say that. It will be okay, I promise you it will be." I say firmly, pulling her chin so she looks into my eyes.  
"You can't promise that." She whispers.  
"I can. As long as I have you and you have me, we'll be fine. We'll help each other, we'll get through this." I know how cheesy that is, but it's true, and I want her to know. She smiles.  
"I've never known you to be a softie." She jokes.  
"Well I do have my moments." I gently pick her up bridal style, and place her in the wheel chair, I then hand her our teddy bear, she smiles and hugs it to her chest. I bought it from our apartment while she was in surgery, I thought it would bring her some comfort. We got the teddy bear at a fair, two years ago. It was in the park in front of our apartment and it was beautiful. It was the first one Chicago had had and was Johanna's idea, she had heard about them from a colleague from outside the city. The trees were lined with fairy lights and there were stalls set up across the whole park. I won the teddy bear on a stall, and Tris decided to call him Bernard. He has been sat on our bed ever since.

I take her bag with all her stuff in and sling it over my shoulder, and proceed to wheel her down the corridor of the hospital. Passing the corridor where she stabbed herself, passing the room where she had her surgery; leaving it all behind. I hope we don't have to come back for a while.

We get to her car and I place her in the passenger seat, as I drive along she doesn't say a word, she just winds the window down and holds her arm out into the cold air. It's probably the first time she has felt free in a year. I pull up into her apartment and we take the elevator up to our floor, I wheel her in and she looks around.  
"Nothings changed." She states.  
"I know, I kept it the same for when you came back."  
"But you didn't know I was going to come back."  
"Yeah, but I never gave up hope." I say, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

 **PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW!**

 **A/N: First off, I just wanted to say that that was a horrible ending to a chapter! And second, I wanted to say that this story is coming to an end :'( I will do a couple of epilogues and then that will be it! So if you want me to write anymore fanfic and have some ideas please PM me or review, I do have a couple of ideas in my mind, but it would be nice to see what you guys think. And this is the last think I am going to say, I promise, but I won't be able to post till at least Wednesday because I am going on a school trip, but I promise to post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and please review!  
~Barnesy14**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting in AGES! This is one of the last chapters, and I know it's quite short, but I just wanted to post something for you guys while I sort out the end of the story. I hope you enjoy, and I don't own divergent :)**

 **Tris's POV**

I sit in my wheelchair, looking out the window, I've been doing this a lot recently; just looking. I'm dying to get out of this chair, but I can't move my leg. I'm useless. I feel like I'm breaking Tobias and I apart, he tries to cheer me up, but I'm just in a constant bad mood. At the moment Tobias is at work, and I'm home alone in our apartment. I start to do my exercises, I do them every day, hoping that my leg will move but there nothing has happened so far, and it's been two months. I focus and try to move my leg; nothing. I scream in frustration. I try again,and then something happens: my leg twitches. What!? I stare down at it and try again, there it is, it moved! I can't believe it, I could walk again. I am dumbfounded. I slowly stand up, with the support of the crutches that were leaning against my wheelchair. I hadn't been using them, but now I'm determined to walk as fast as possible. I hop over to my phone and call Tobias, maybe things will start looking up from now on.

 **4 months later...**

"So where are you taking me?" I ask suspiciously, a smile creeping onto my face.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." He winks at me and my grin grows wider, as we drive I look at the window, trying to find out where we are going. I look down at my dress, it's made out of black chiffon and it flows when I walk, Christina picked it out and I love it. I look across at Tobias, he is smiling to himself and I can think about how lucky I am.  
"We're here." I look outside and I gasp, we are outside the fanciest Italian restaurant in town. And I love Italian. Tobias pays the taxi driver and he opens my door for me. I step out into the night air and the gentle breeze brushes against my bare shoulders and I pull my shawl around me as Tobias wraps an arm around my waist. We walk in, Tobias supporting most of my weight because of my leg, and I'm speechless; inside the room is dimmed and fairy lights are entwined with fake vines, even though they are fake it is still breathtaking.  
"Oh, Tobias, this is amazing." I whisper, he just smiles at me.  
"You deserve it." I think back to the last couple of months. After my leg twitched we went to the Doctors and he gave us some advice, from then on I was determined to walk again. Now I have most of the movement back in my leg, but I still need support sometimes and it explains, why I'm wearing flats rather than heels (much to Christina's dismay). The evening carries on and it's brilliant, we order our food, which is exquisite, talk and just relax. It's been a while since I've felt this way after the David incident. Every night I wake up to nightmares, that man has ruined my life and I hope he burns in hell. But for now I'm trying my best to forget him.

I sit in the back of the taxi, leaning Tobias, he paid for the dinner and everything was perfect. The taxi stops and I look round questioningly, we are definitely not home yet.  
"Come on." Tobias says, carefully pulling me out the taxi. I gaze around me, we are outside the city on top of a grassy hill and there is a small wood nearby, just in the distance I can see a picnic rug, a bottle of champagne laying on top of it. As the taxi drives away, Tobias sweeps me up, bridal style, and sits me down on the picnic blanket.  
"Champagne, My lady?"  
"Of course" I say giggling. He hands me a plastic cup that's filled with bubbling champagne. We lay down side by side, staring at the stars. They are a lot brighter than in the city and are beautiful. We talk for a while, trying to spot constellations and laughing. Everything's just perfect.  
"Tobias, why are we here?" I ask, curious, this is too big just to be a usual date. He turns to look at me as he sits up, I sit up too.  
"Well..." he scratches his neck, a sign that he's nervous.  
"Tobias, just say!" I exclaim, laughing slightly. He pulls me to my feet as he gets to his. and then... he drops down on one knee. My hand flies to my mouth. Oh my God. He's proposing.  
"Tris. Will you marry me?" he doesn't say a huge speech, but he didn't need to, all he wanted to say I can see in his eyes. In that instant I know what my answer will be, I wouldn't have it any other way.  
"Yes!" I whisper, kissing him as he gets to his feet. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too." he says, slipping the ring on my finger. It's beautiful. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please follow, favourite and review :)**

 **~Barnesy14**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the last chapter, I might write another story over the holidays, but I will have to see! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Tris's POV - 10 years later...**

I sit on the floor, grass blowing in the gentle breeze around me, I smile as I close my eyes. All I can feel is the sun on my face, the familiar weight of Tobias's hand between mine and the sound of my children laughing. Tobias squeezes my hand and I open my eyes, across the field I can see Christina, Matthew, Zeke and all of the rest of my friends walking towards us.  
Ellie runs up to Zeke and hugs him. "Uncle Zeke!" she squealed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Well hello little Missy! How are you today?" he asked her, Zeke was amazing with children, even if they weren't his own. He and Shauna had two eight year old twin boys, Aaron and Tristan, let's just say none of us offered to babysit, they are a _bit_ of a handle.  
"I'm good, Mummy Uncle Zeke's here!" I pick up Will who was sat next to us, I place him on my hip, and walk over to the rest of the gang. Christina runs towards us and holds out her hands for Will, I hand him over and tousle his blonde hair, that he inherited from me, and look into his deep blue eyes, he got from Tobias. Christina and Matthew fuss over the one year old, they got together 5 years ago and have soon are going to start their own family. Caleb and Cara are together and have a two year old called Flo.  
Ellie runs towards me and I pick her up and spin her in my arms. I kiss her on the cheek and the five year old squeals, before running off to play with Flo, Tristan and Aaron, while Will tries to toddle along on his chubby legs. The adults all sit down on picnic blankets and talk. We talk about everything. And I can't stop myself from thinking how great my life is, and how something good did come from my bad past; it made my friendship stronger with these lot. I've gotten over my PTSD, though I still have nightmares sometimes, and some of my scars still linger. And I know one day I'll have to tell my children why they're there, and it won't be for another couple of years yet, but I know Tobias will hold my hand every step of the way.  
Before we know it, it is evening and as we walk home laughing, I can't imagine my life being any other way.

 **A/N: So there it is the end! I know this story wasn't long and I'm hoping to write some more stories, but I'm gunna take a break from fanfic for a while as I think I have become a _bit_ too obsessed! But don't worry, I will be back! Thanks for reading :) **  
**~Barnesy14**


End file.
